


Going Away Present

by Hopelesslydevoted21d



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopelesslydevoted21d/pseuds/Hopelesslydevoted21d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your first time with Niall</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Away Present

You were sitting in Niall’s living room cuddled up on the couch watching his favorite romantic movie, The Notebook. You weren’t really interested in the movie, just in spending time with him, he was leaving for tour tomorrow and you wouldn’t be able to see him for who knows how long. The two of you had been dating for almost six months and unfortunately he would be away on both your 6 month and 1 year anniversary. You didn’t really mind though you were pretty easy going and you knew what you had been getting into when you started dating him. You had been in some bad relationships before Niall and had told him you wanted to take things slow, which he was always respectful of. Now after nearly 6 months of being with him all of your apprehensions were gone. Niall treated you as if you really were a princess, you had made your decision, tonight was the night; you just had to figure out how to get his attention away from the movie. At a particularly sappy moment in the movie Niall turned to look at you, when you caught him staring he captured your lips in a sweet and passionate kiss. He tried to pull away but you had other plans, by this point you were filled with an insatiable hunger for him, it wasn’t something you wanted anymore, it was something you needed. 

 

You moved to straddle him in order to deepen the kiss with ease. Your lips moved against his in synch and your tongues battled for dominance, which you didn’t want to give up easily, you wanted to control things tonight, at least for a little while. His hands grazed their way down you back to cup your bum and pull you closer, which you didn’t mind, you wanted to be as close to him as possible tonight. His lips left yours and attached to your neck in an animalistic need to mark you as his own; you ground your hips into him in response and let out a moan in pleasure. 

“Bedroom, now,” you whispered in a breathy moan. He happily obliged, standing up not letting you go and carrying you off to his bedroom. He set you down in the hallway just outside his room in order to rip your shirt off and you returned the favor by removing his. You fumbled with his belt buckle as you stumbled backward into his room discarding his pants before you reached the bed. He laid you down and his long slender fingers played with the waistband of your skirt as he looked at you with a mixture of love and lust in his eyes that made your heart jump out of your chest. 

“Are you sure?” he asked. You just nodded and lifted your hips slightly for him to remove your skirt and panties. He hovered over you and stared at you for a moment before leaning down and kissing you sweetly again. He took his time with you, discovering every inch of you before finally removing his boxers. Your eyes widened at his size and you reached down to stroke him. He did the same, separating your folds and teasing your entrance. Soon it became too much for you and you were dripping with need. 

“Ni please,” you whined, “I need you.”

He didn’t keep you waiting, pushing into you as soon as you asked. You had never felt so full, as if you fit together like puzzle pieces. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders and pulled him closer to you as he began to set a rhythm. His weight was pressing onto you but you weren’t crushed by it, instead it made you feel safe and secure. You wrapped your legs around his waist to deepen his thrusts, and with the new angle he hit your g-spot with every thrust sending shivers up your spine. He attached his lips to your neck again and the pleasure of it all had you coming undone quickly. When you reached your crescendo and the electricity spread throughout your body you let go and quivered in his arms moaning his name. He chuckled lightly at his accomplishment before his high began to take over his body as well and he cried out your name as he came seeing stars. He rolled off of you and collapsed on the bed before pulling you into his side as you both steadied your breathing.

“Thank you y/n,” he mumbled once he had found his breath, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” You replied as you drifted off to sleep knowing his was completely yours now.


End file.
